videogamefandomcom_th-20200214-history
แม่แบบ:Hatnote/doc
The hatnotes used for adding links between articles where more context is important. Broadly speaking, a hatnote should answer a readers' question: Am I on the right page? Usage ; Basic usage: ; All parameters: Parameters This template accepts the following parameters: * 1 - the hatnote text (required) * extraclasses - any extra CSS classes to be added. * selfref - If set to "yes", "y", "true" or "1", adds the CSS class "selfref". This is used to denote self-references. * category - If set to "no", "n", "false", or "0", suppresses the error tracking category (Category:Hatnote templates with errors). This has an effect only if the leftmost parameter (the hatnote text) is omitted. Example * → Typical types , are very similar, but indicate either the primary page for a topic or more detailed related topic. They have a nearly identical set of parameters. ; : When an article is large, it often has a summary and a link to a main article. This template is used after the heading of the summary, to indicate a link to the subtopic article that has been summarized. ; : Used to link to articles containing further information on this topic. ; : Used to link to additional articles on related topics. :; →: :; →: :*1, 2, 3, ... – the pages to link to. If no page names are specified, the current page name is used instead (without the namespace prefix). Categories and files are automatically escaped with the , and links to sections are automatically formatted as page § section, rather than the MediaWiki default of page#section. :*l1, l2, l3, ... or''label 1, label 2, label 3, ... – optional labels for each of the pages to link to (this is for articles where a piped link would be used). Note that the extra parameters use a lower case 'L', for example, l1, not L1. :*selfref – if set to "yes", "y", "true" or "1", adds the CSS class "selfref". This is used to denote self-references. Disambiguation Templates such as and are to be used in cases where a disambiguation is not needed. In general, disambiguation pages should only be used for 4 or more titles that are mostly or entirely identical, except for a qualifier. ; : Links the reader to other articles with similar titles or concepts that they may have been seeking instead. The template has several formats, including: :; →: :; →: :; →: :; →: :; →: :; →: Alternately, a section=yes parameter can be added to the template for use at the top of a section. When using this parameter, the wording in the template changes to specify that it is being used in a section: :; →: :; →: :; →: :; →: :; →: A text option adds text to the end; note that this should be only used when truly necessary, and the other hatnote templates listed below don't suffice. This template also supports selfref. ; : Provides links to up to four articles or disambiguation pages. It accepts zero to five parameters. :;If used without parameters on a page named ''Foo, the result is :: :;The first parameter changes the hatnote itself and should be plain text, e.g. yields :: :;The second parameter is used to change the resultant link, e.g. yields :: :;The third, fourth and fifth parameters are used to give one, two, or three supplementary links: :* :* :* :the last being produced by e.g. . Errors If no hatnote text is supplied, the template will output the following message: * If you see this error message, it is for one of four reasons: # No parameters were specified (the template code was ). Please use instead. # Some parameters were specified, but the hatnote text wasn't included. For example, the template text will produce this error. Please use (for example) instead. # The hatnote text was specified, but that text contains an equals sign ("="). The equals sign has a special meaning in template code, and because of this it cannot be used in template parameters that do not specify a parameter name. For example, the template code will produce this error. To work around this, you can specify the parameter name explicitly by using 1= before the hatnote text, like this: . # You tried to access Module:Hatnote directly by using . Use of #invoke in this way has been disabled for performance reasons. Please use instead. Pages that contain this error message are tracked in Category:Hatnote templates with errors. Technical details This template uses the , and more information can be found on the Global Lua Module page. For a traditional wikitext version of this template, see Hatnote on Templates Wiki. The HTML code produced by this template looks like this: * hatnote text